1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box attached to an inside of an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric devices are mounted on a vehicle as a moving object. For supplying electric power to these various electric devices, an electric junction box composed intensively of electric parts such as connector, relay, and fuse is disposed on a proper position between a battery and the electric devices in the vehicle.
Note that the electric junction box is also referred to as a junction block, a fuse block, or a relay box. These junction block, fuse block, and relay box are herein collectively called as the electric junction box.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a part of conventional electric junction box. FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a bottom wall portion that configures a guide portion of the conventional electric junction box shown in FIG. 11. The conventional electric junction box 101 shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 includes: a box body 102 formed in a box shape, and accommodating various electric parts (not shown) therein; and a guide portion 106 projecting from the box body 102 and guiding a harness 7 out of the box body 102.
The guide portion 106 is formed in the square tubular shape by a gutter-shaped portion 160 and a bottom wall portion 163. The guide portion 106 is also formed to taper as approaching an end portion 106a away from the box body. The bottom wall portion 163 is provided with a fixing spurtle 165 sloping in the inside direction of the guide portion 106 as approaching the end portion 106a of the guide portion 106, and a base 164 provided between the fixing spurtle 165 and the body box 102.
The harness 7 connects the electric device to various electric parts accommodated inside the box body 102. The harness may be applied to the electric device mounted on the vehicle, and adopt various outer diameters (thickness), i.e., the number of electric wires to be tied, in accordance with the grade and the specification of the vehicle. Accordingly, the inner diameter of the guide portion 106 of the conventional electric junction box 101 is formed to fit the harness 7 with a large diameter (thick) in order to being applied to the harnesses 7 of the various outer diameters in accordance with the grade and the specification of the vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, 2006-345616
However, in the conventional electric junction box 101, there is a problem described below. Namely, because the diameter of the guide portion 106 of the conventional electric box 101 is formed to fit the harness with a large diameter, the gap between the guide portion 106 and the harness 7 with a small diameter (thin) is widened when the harness with a small diameter is passed through the inside of the guide portion 106, causing the possibility of water penetrating from the gap.
In case that the diameter of the guide portion 106 is formed to fit the harness with a small diameter in order to prevent water from penetrating from the gap, the harness with a large diameter cannot be adversely passed therethrough. Namely, it is not possible for the conventional electric junction box 101 to achieve both to prevent water from penetrating from the gap (securement of watertight performance) and to fit the harnesses 7 with various diameters.
Accordingly, focusing on the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric junction box having an enhanced watertight performance even if harnesses with various diameters are applied.